Yosuzume
''Character Outline'' Yosuzume is one of the executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. Though she first appears as part of Tamazuki's forces, in reality she is a spy for Sanmoto Gorōzaemon. Her true loyalty and nature are unknown. She is later seen in Kyoto taking orders from Minagoroshi Jizō. ''Personality'' She is a quiet person, that is very loyalty in taking orders and finishing her job. It doesn't mind who she betrayals, or rather that she moved to a much stronger clan, after the first she attended on lost. She is quick and powerful, using a technique to create poisonous feathers and makes her enemies temporarily blind. ''Appearance'' She has dark green long hair, and having red eyes with a stripe in it moved from the right. She never removes the cloth wrapped around her head and face - even when she attended school with Tamazuki and Inugami Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 32, Page 6. ''Plot Overview'' ''Shikoku Arc'' In the Kagawa Prefecture, she was walking with the other executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō called the Seven Phantom TravelersNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 25, Page 1. Later after Tamazuki approached Rikuo and his friends, she arrives with several other heads of the Seven Phantom Travelers. She has been seen in the new headquarter in Ukiyoe Town, after Tamazuki tells the Seven Phantom Travelers about the situation between Muchi and Nurarihyon, after that they all agreed what the next step is, they head out. She was later been seen breaking glass when two girls where been talking to each other, to avoid it, they must see it, but Yosuzume uses her ability which they can't see. Later when Yosuzume and Tamazuki are heading to Ukiyoe Middle School, Tamazuki tells her how an Inugami has been created Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 31, Page 9. Later after that Inugami has been defeated by Rikuo and the others, Yosuzume then stands on top of Inugami Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 34, Page 5 and destroys the lights of the theater Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 34, Page 6. Later she was then standing next to Tamazuki, when he was giving a speach to other Shikoku yōkai's. When the final battle between the Shikoku and Nura Clan arrived, she was standing in front of them. During the battle, Yosuzume then uses her Genyakō technique to make Rikuo blind and gives Tamazuki free play to defeat him. She then attacks Tsurara and uses her abilities everywhere, which peoples has troubling to see. She then attacks Tsurara constantly, when Yosuzume wants to make her final blow, she has been defeated by Tsurara and the curse of her ability has been undone. ''Weapons and Abilities'' She is known as the yōkai that creates perfect darkness. Her signature move is the Genyakō, that cause the perfect darkness to her opponents. Not only her feathers, but she is also a very sly woman that can approach you when you expect it but moves quickly to another spot when you don't expect it. ''Techniques'' * Genyakō (lit. Phantom Night Parade) - Is signature technique used by her. She releases her poisonous feathers to an opponents eye which can cause temporarily blindness. It is a very powerful technique used by her to defeat her enemies easily and defeat intruders. ''Trivia'' * She has been ranked 22nd in the first popularity poll with 136 votes, and ranked on the 32th place alongside with Inugami in the second popularity poll with 110 votes. * Her name means "Night Sparrow" in Japanese. * In the anime, she didn't broke the glass and killed the students in the anime, but shut down the lights where they where walkingNurarihyon no Mago Anime: Episode 14. ''References'' Category:Yōkai Category:Female Characters Category:Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō Category:Kyoto Yōkai